


Red

by 73stargazer



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73stargazer/pseuds/73stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picard is turning positively red.  Sequel to “Green”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Doing a double take, Picard’s jaw drops when he recognizes his old friend and comrade striding down the corridor in the opposite direction. Whipping around, Picard composes himself and chases after the doctor, trying to wipe the surprise off of his face. “Doctor!”

Halting her path down the hall to Sickbay, Beverly rotates on her heels to address the captain.

It hadn’t been the absence of her signature blue lab coat that had hidden Beverly’s identity, but her new, uncharacteristic brunette bob hair style that had left Picard dumbfounded. 

“Yes, captain?” Beverly rests a hand on her hip, glancing expectantly at the captain striding toward her. 

Brows furrowed, Picard pauses in front of Beverly. “What…what…what have you done…with your hair?”

Raising a brow, Beverly struggles to keep her lips straight. “ My hair, sir?”

“You…changed it?” Folding his arms across his chest, Picard scowls.

Attempting in vain to keep the amusement from her face, Beverly feigns innocence. “A little change, yes. It’s bad?”

Looking entirely uncomfortable, Picard exhales deeply. “I preferred it the old way.”

“Is that so?” teases Beverly, giving her short little brunette bob a light flip. “You don’t think I look better as a brunette?” 

Almost blushing, Jean-Luc averts his eyes, clearing his throat. “Well…uh….no…uh…I mean, of course you’re….you look fine. But…erm…You looked…terrific as you were before.”

Confused, Beverly raises a brow. “Terrific?”

Reddening, Picard gives a tug on his uniform. “Terrific. Fantastic. Perfect. Yes.”

Smirking, Beverly relaxes, watching Jean-Luc squirm. “Why, Jean-Luc, maybe you should step into Sickbay here. You look a little flush.”

Rolling his eyes, Jean-Luc finally meets her eyes. “Forget this nonsense, Beverly. I don’t care about the colour of your hair. But, why the need to change?”

Smiling gently, Beverly reaches for his hand. “I guess I wanted to…try it on for size. Feel like someone else for a little while. And, actually, it felt good. But, it’s not permanent.”

Staring at her quizzically, Jean-Luc head is spinning. 

“It’s just a wig!” laughs Beverly, squeezeing Jean-Luc’s hand. “I didn’t even dye my hair.”

Face falling, Picard doesn’t appear amused by her little stunt.

“Mot didn’t think I should mess with my hair, but I wanted to see what this would look like,” admits Beverly, running her other hand through the short brown wig. 

Surprised and relieved, Jean-Luc doesn’t know how to respond. “Doctor, go to your quarters and take off the wig. I’ll be waiting in Sickbay. I have…a very large head ache.”

Chuckling, Beverly nods. “Very well, Captain.”

Inhaling sharply, Picard gives his head a shake. “And, Beverly…”

“Yes?” Now more relaxed, Beverly pauses as she makes for the turbo lift. 

“Would you like to have dinner?” Jean-Luc asks hopefully.

“Should I wear the wig?” jests Beverly.

“I don’t care,” replies Jean-Luc honestly, a smile spreading across his lips. “As long as you are there.”

 

Grinning, Beverly bobs her head. The wig had achieved its end goal.


End file.
